


Let Me Say Once More

by vivaforever597



Series: One Prolonged Goodbye [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Compilation, Depression, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A third collection of vignettes featuring Haruhi and Asami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Say Once More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oort/gifts).



> When I asked my friends for fic requests, Quinn made the VERY HELPFUL suggestion to "write about girls," because it's not like I do that anyway... With no further direction, I decided to write another series of vignettes featuring two of my favorite fictional girls (and my Tumblr namesakes), Asami and Haruhi, following on from two sets I wrote my friend Shera.
> 
> Inspired by the following songs:  
> • Hilary Duff - [Brave Heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EPhJIHDaB4A)  
> • Amy Grant - [Say Once More](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-JQkegNFu48)  
> • Rachel Stevens - [Some Girls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ft_kFZUxYgA)

_**Brave Heart  
** Gotta let go even though I'm scared to death. I'm here alone, but I still got one thing left: I've got a brave heart._

  
It's the strangest sensation, she's thought to herself: her perception of the outer world not deadened, but muted. As if a fog has settled around her brain.

Today, Asami sits on the edge of her four-poster bed, her hands idly toying with a brooch of her father's. But even if her body is in her mansion, her mind is somewhere else entirely. Wondering what she could have done differently. If she  _should_ have done something differently. She has a good life, she knows, but so often it's as if it's covered in ... grey. Nothing particularly bad, but nothing particularly good either. It's not logical, she knows it's not logical. But still...

A door shuts down the hallway. She hears the noise, but her brain doesn't quite process it. Just another sound, one of the many such a large, older house makes. She even hears the gentle rapping on her open door, but can't quite bring herself to look up. She's too lost in her thoughts.

"Asami?" someone asks. Finally, she forces herself to pull out of her reverie. Haruhi is standing in the doorway, her usual expression of sweetness and confusion mixed with just a little bit of worry. Asami recognizes that expression - she's worn it herself many times. "I kind of steamed up the bathroom," Haruhi says apologetically. "I forgot to turn on the fan."  _Oh, right_ , Asami remembers.  _She's staying with me for a few days. She just took a shower._

Asami smiles, amused that her friend is worried about something so small. "It's fine," she assures her.

Haruhi takes a couple steps closer, tilting her head. "Are you all right?" she asks. "You seem a little off."

"Fine," Asami squeaks. Then she sighs. "No, I'm not," she admits, as she slides over to make room for Haruhi to sit beside her. "It's ... sometimes it just gets to me."

Haruhi's eyes narrow. "What?" she asks, characteristically bemused.

"Just. Everything. Being here by myself. Missing the good times. You know?" Somehow, she expects that Haruhi does know. Their experiences have almost nothing in common, but there's something that ties them together.

Haruhi sits down and awkwardly pats her friend's back. "Yeah. It's hard." She waits for Asami to speak again, but after a few seconds of silence decides to add something herself. "But you've made it this far, right?"

Asami snorts sadly. "God knows how."

"I guess you just have a brave heart," Haruhi suggests weakly.

 _I guess so_ , Asami thinks.

 

* * *

 

_**Say Once More**  
Let me say once more that I need you, one more time or just maybe two._

 

Asami stood silently, the wind ruffling the edges of her wavy hair. A passerby unaware of her surroundings might have thought she was just enjoying herself in the sunny breeze. But in actuality, she was looking down at her mother's grave, and thinking.

"You left me so young," she whispered to herself. "If only we'd had more time..." Her voice trailed off as she reached up to wipe away the small trail of a tear.

Haruhi stepped forward from behind her, laying her hand gently on Asami's back. "Say it out loud," she urged gently. "It helps."

Asami sniffled. "Mom. I wish you were here to see me... to see what I've made of myself... but mostly —" Her voice cracked. "But mostly I wish I could talk to you." She let herself go quiet and shed a few tears. "Does it get easier?" she asked.

"Not really," Haruhi said bluntly. "You just forget about it."

"I've said goodbye so many times," Asami breathed. "I wish I could tell her hello again. Just... just once."

 

* * *

 

 _ **Some Girls**_  
_Some girls always get what they wanna wanna, all I seem to get is the other other._

 

Haruhi lifted one of Asami's necklaces from her large jewelry box. "You're so lucky," she muttered.

"Yes, I know," Asami replied from where she stood in front of the mirror, giving her makeup one last check before the dinner.

"I mean - you don't even realize it," Haruhi continued. "These are real pearls, aren't they? And real rubies and sapphires."

"And peridot, and onyx," Asami confirmed.

Haruhi shook her head. "This is the first time I've seen real gems like this," she said. "My parents only ever wore costume jewelry."

Asami couldn't suppress a laugh as she turned to face her friend. "Drag queens don't usually wear real jewels," she observed wryly.

"Well, no! But I guess... even at the Host Club, I didn't see real gemstones since they weren't part of the uniform. I'm sure a lot of our clients had some."

"Renge probably has some," Asami interjected, gesturing with the hairbrush she'd just picked up.

"Renge has everything," Haruhi replied, a little bitterly. "I mean, you're a good person and all - Tamaki too - but you just don't get it, do you? It's like you live in a different world from me. You can go to the grocery store without thinking about it..."

"So can you," Asami pointed out.

Haruhi snorted. "Well, yeah, I have the money now. But I'm so used to  _not_ having it, and it seems like such a waste if I don't plan it out..."

Asami crossed to her with a smile. "You can borrow one of those for the night if you'd like," she offered. "I'd give you one, but you could probably find something you liked better."

Haruhi stared at her blankly. "That doesn't change the differences between us, you know," she said.

"Yeah," Asami replied. "I know."


End file.
